


Riben! WTF?!

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A certain person is so done with everyone, America is laughing, China is mad, Crack, France is being a pervert, Germany is unsure, Humor, Italy is happy, Japan is confused, Russia is amused, So is England, The "Tarako" song is interesting...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: It was a normal G8 meeting, when the door suddenly broke down, with a strangely quiet China standing by it...





	Riben! WTF?!

One sunny morning...  
At a G8 meeting...  
It was loud...  
Like always...

-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!-England yelled in rage. How dare the bloody wanker insult his cooking?!-MY SCONES TASTE LIKE WHAT?!  
-I said:"Your scones taste like shit".-America said in an annoyed voice. Why was England so pissed at the truth?-And they really do.  
-YOU BLOODY WANKER!-England yelled in rage. How could he say that?! Especially after he worked so hard to make them?!-MY SCONES ARE HEAVENLY GOODNESS!  
-Oh, Angletere~ You should stop deluding yourself~-France said with a small chuckle. "Heavenly goodness"? They looked like chucks of deep black Obsidian and smelled like a decomposing dead body! Or a bunch of rotten eggs! Did Anglettere put poison in them? Was he actually trying to kill them?!- They look and smell absolutely horrible! The stench alone is making me gag!  
-HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, YOU BLOODY FROG!-England was yelled in rage. How dare the bloody frog insult his cooking! He poured his love and his soul into making those scones for everyone! And no one seems to appreciate his hard work! Everyone just keep insulting him!-WHY CAN YOU NOT APPRECIATE THE WORK I PUT INTO MAKING THOSE TASTY SCONES?!  
-V-ve! Germania! I am scared!-Italy said in fright, as he latched on Germany's arm. Inghilterra was very scary! He looked like a blood thirsty demon! It looked like he was going to attack him at any moment!-D-don't let him kill me! I still want to live! I am still too young to die!  
-It's okay, Italien.-Germany said with a sigh. It's so like Italien to get this scared of England. Does he really think that he would be killed...?-I won't let anyone hurt you.  
-Anglia is being so silly~-Russia sang. Really, why did he get so worked up about it? It was just some burnt "food", after all~-I wonder why he is so worked up about some smelly coal~

-YOU BLOODY...!-England started saying in rage, but was interrupted by the door breaking down on the ground with a thud. China was standing right before it.-Bloody hell! China! What in the name of the queen do you think you are doing?!  
-...Riben...-China said in a slow and strange voice, as he walked to Japan. How could his di-di do...T-this to him? Has he no shame?! Has he no honor?!-WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOUR COMMERCIALS AND GAME SHOWS?! WHY ARE THEY SO FUCKED UP?!  
-...H-huh...?-Japan said, surprised at China's outrage. Why was he so mad? It wasn't rike he kirred someone...-I...I don't understand, Chugoku-san...  
-...Riben...?-China said, in confusion. Is Riben being serious? Doesn't he see the problem...?!-This! This is what I am talking about!-He yelled, as he opened a laptop he got out of nowhere, and opened some youtube links.-...Explain to me why are these so messed up!  
-...W-what's the probrem with them...?-Japan said in confusion, as he looked at the videos. He rearry didn't understand why Chugoku-san was so mad, since his peopre weren't doing anything bad.-...My peopre are having fun...  
-..."Having fun"...?-China slowly said, in bewilderment. Is Riben serious?! Is he out of his mind?!-HOW IS THIS "Having fun"?!

-This is interesting, da~-Russia sang in happiness. He didn't know little Yaponiya was so bored~ And the things he came out with were pretty cute~-Very cute~  
-Ve~ I want to dance as a pasta head~-Italy sang in happiness, as he watched a commercial video of a few people with different food "heads" dancing to a song. Ve~ It looks like so much fun~-With Germania as a potato head~ Fratello as a pizza head~ Spagna as tomato head~ Prussia as a beer head~  
-I-italien! This is...!-Germany started said in embarrassment. This would be humiliating and...! W-wait...Italien is making that face again...The face of a kicked puppy...He shouldn't give in! H-he shouldn't! N-no matter how hard it is! H-he shouldn't...! H-he...!-...J-ja...L-let's do this sometime...  
-Ohohohohohon~ This is so nice~-France said in a perverted voice, as he looked at videos of some R18 tv shows. The boobs one~ And the butt one~ Oh, and the song one also looked nice~ How he wanted for a beautiful mademoiselle to touch his "Tower" as he sings along~-How I want to participate in those shows~  
-...Bloody hell...-England said in bewilderment. He did not see this coming...! Not at all...! Japan was supposed to be a calm and collected person, right...? But, it looks like he could be an even more of a "Pervent" than the frog himself...!-...Bloody hell...  
-Hahahahahahaha! Japan, dude!-America said, as he looked at some videos of commercials. Those are really crazy! They are so fun to watch! Like those Tarako commercials! And the banana man ones! And the chocoball ones! -You make some pretty funny shit! Hahahahahahahaha!

-You!-China suddenly yelled at America, in rage. Stupid Meiguo thinks it's funny! How dare he!-It's your fault that Riben is like this!  
-China! Dude!-America was confused. What is he talking about? How was this his fault?-What are you talking about?  
-Your stupid bombs!-China yelled in rage. The nerve of this idiot! Acting like he doesn't know!- It's because of them, that Riben became so strange!  
-...U-uh...Chugoku-san...-Japan said in a awkward voice. He wasn't strange, right? And why did Chugoku-san has to bring that up...?-...I-it's okay now...Rearry...  
-Fix it! Fix it now!-China said in rage, seeming to ignore what Japan just said. The nerve of that stupid Meiguo! He doesn't want to take responsibility!-Take responsibility for what you did!  
-What?-America said, confused. The war was long over, and he has already reconciled with Japan. What "responsibility" is China talking about...?-China, dude! I don't get what you mean!

-...Maple...-Someone said with a sigh. This was crazy...This was definitely crazy...Even for a G8 meeting...-...I am going to go on a walk...


End file.
